X-COM: Earth Light
by TheMonkfish
Summary: The X-COM project is Earth's last line of defence - the alien invasion is underway, and the chosen few have to fight back against the aggressors. If the alien threat wasn't bad enough, a shadowy organisation is moving against X-COM in secret. Their name; EXALT. (Enemy Within Fic)
1. Contact

Sixteen men sit around the table. They wear dark suits and serious expressions.

"Gentlemen" says the one at the head of the table, "in light of the growing alien threat, this council has chosen to activate the X-COM project"

He turns to face the seventeenth person in the room.

"Your efforts will have considerable effects on this planet's future. We urge you to keep that in mind as you proceed."

The last person there; the commander of X-COM.

"Good luck, commander".

* * *

**X-COM: EARTH LIGHT**

**CONTACT**

* * *

**- **Operation Demon Fall, Berlin, Germany, 2015

Four of X-COM's operatives sat in the back of the Skyranger. Recruited from the best of the council nations' militaries, they were Earth's first line of defence against the alien threat. The voice of central officer Bradford could be heard over the speakers.

"We've got reports of alien abductions taking place in a major city centre" he announced, "This is our first operation against the aliens, so watch your backs out there".

"Hey, Chris" said a Hispanic soldier, "the one with the least kills in buying drinks, right?" Christopher Black grinned.

"We all know that's gonna be you Ramirez!" he joked. A sigh was heard from Kasumi Miyamoto, who sat on the other side of the Skyranger. Harriet Fortey just remained silent and checked her gear.

The Skyranger touched down next to a bar. Paralyzed civilians lay all about, and the sounds of moving aliens could be heard as they communicated with strange chirping noises. The quartet of operatives emerged from the Skyranger's rear ramp, readying their assault rifles.

"Check the building ahead" ordered Chris, taking the lead, "Fortey, take point at the door". Fortey took cover by the door and prepared to enter. Miyamoto and Ramirez took aim at the door, preparing for the possibility of an ambush. Fortey cautiously opened the door and peered inside.

Almost immediately, a hail of fire flew out of the shadows and sent Fortey crashing to the ground, smoking profusely. The other operatives dived for cover.

Within the bar, a cluster of small aliens with bulbous eyes huddled behind an upturned table. They wielded arm-mounted weapons that were evidently lethal. One of them shuddered momentarily and a purple aura surrounded its fellow.

"Use a grenade!" roared Chris. Ramirez emerged partially from cover to throw the explosives, but the enemy who had received the purple aura opened fire and he was hit with a spray of green plasma and fell. Chris swore loudly and fired blindly around the edge of his cover. One of the aliens was, miraculously, hit by the wild attack and collapsed. The other aliens returned fire, keeping the surviving two operatives pinned down.

Miyamoto took advantage of a lull in enemy fire to loose a volley at the enemy, slaying a further one of the small aliens, but suddenly a second group of aliens burst from cover behind the operatives. They were cut down by a deadly rain of plasma fire.

"Delta squad?" yelled Bradford over the radio, "Delta squad, come in!"

"Code black, they're all down!" replied the horrified Skyranger pilot, "I'm getting out of here"

* * *

**X-COM Memorial**

- Rk. Christopher Black

- Rk. Harriet Fortey

- Rk. Pepe Ramirez

- Rk. Kazumi Miyamoto

* * *

- X-COM Project Headquarters, Westerwald, Germany

"Alert, alien abductions taking place in; Argentina, China, Mexico" announced the base intercom. In the barracks, the soldiers were….less than confident, considering what had happened to the first contact squad.

* * *

**X-COM Dossier – Edward Drake (GBR)**

Army of the United Kingdom

Parachute Regiment training

Small squad tactical skills

**X-COM Dossier – Valerie Rosewood (GBR)**

Metropolitan Police Counter-Terrorism Command

Bomb disposal technical training

**X-COM Dossier – Bruno Lazzeroni (ITA)**

Comando Subacquei ed Incursori

Specialisation in demolitions

Extensive training in amphibious operations

**X-COM Dossier – Helen Raven (CAN)**

Canadian Army

Combat engineer training, mechanised brigade

* * *

"Well, I suppose we shouldn't delay" said Rosewood, "can't keep the commander waiting, can we?"

* * *

- Operation Silent Storm, Leon, Mexico, 2015

"Officer Damian Drake is in command for this mission" echoed Bradford's voice in the back of the Skyranger, "He'll be giving tactical support to your field operations".

* * *

**X-COM Dossier – Damian Drake (GBR)**

Elder brother of Edward Drake

Army of the United Kingdom

Sandhurst officer training

* * *

"Acknowledged Central" replied Helen, "We're about five minutes out and preparing for the drop".

"There's evidence that enemy presence is not as heavy as in the previous operation" announced Damian, "But you should still be on high alert, these aliens don't show any mercy".

The Skyranger flew into the operation area; a long, narrow street with clusters of abandoned cars scattered about. The pods the aliens used for their abductions were present in abundance, with craters marking the places they had fallen to earth. The four X-COM operatives emerged cautiously from the Skyranger's rear ramp.

"Stick together" said Bruno, "if we split up these things will just pick us off one by one". Drake nodded in agreement and moved up to a nearby car. Immediately, he signalled to the others to stop.

"Up ahead" he whispered, "two aliens, behind that truck over there". He pointed to a dark coloured freight truck across the road. The shadows of two aliens moving behind it could be faintly seen.

"If we use a grenade, we can take them both out before they retaliate" replied Bruno in a hushed tone. Ed nodded and the Italian operative readied his frag grenade. He threw it, and it arced over the truck and landed among the surprised aliens. A noise of what Bruno assumed to be shock was heard from the hostiles, followed by a tremendous bang as the grenade detonated and blew the unfortunate aliens to smithereens. Doctor Vahlen's annoyed voice could be heard over Bruno's radio headset.

"Lazzeroni, you should exercise RESTRAINT when using explosives! They destroy the artefacts we need to recover from those aliens!" she hissed. Bruno just grinned.

"Normally, I'd say to listen to the doctor" said Damian, "but considering what happened to the last squad I'd rather we played it safe made sure the aliens are dead".

Val and Ed advanced slowly past the remains of the truck.

"Damian, can you give us any intel of further hostiles?" asked Val.

"There should be a second group just ahead" he replied, "They probably know you're here".

Sure enough, as Ed peered around the corner of a jeep, he was fired on by a group of three aliens huddled behind a van. The furthest one away performed the same action that they had in the disastrous first mission; a purple aura surrounded him and his ally.

"Val take out the one in the back!" shouted Ed as the enemy in question laid down suppressive fire. The red-haired operative took careful aim and blasted the glowing alien with a burst of fire.

The effect was instantaneous; as the rear hostile fell, some sort of feedback flew along the purple link between him and his fellow, causing the other one to screech in pain and collapse as well.

"Well, that's new" said Ed. Helen, meanwhile, had moved up the side and flanked the remaining alien. She dispatched it quickly.

"Strike One, that's all of them" announced Bradford, "good work out there!"

* * *

**X-COM Mission Report – Operation Silent Storm**

Aliens Killed – 5

X-COM Operatives Lost – 0

Rk. Edward Drake promoted to Squaddie. Class assigned; Support

Rk. Valerie Rosewood promoted to Squaddie. Class assigned; Assault

Rk. Helen Raven promoted to Squaddie. Class assigned; Heavy

Rk. Bruno Lazzeroni promoted to Squaddie. Class assigned; Heavy

The mission was a complete success, with no casualties and all aliens killed. Five corpses of the small aliens were recovered, along with the fragments of three of their plasma weapons.


	2. Science

**X-COM: EARTH LIGHT**

**SCIENCE**

* * *

- X-COM Project Headquarters, Westerwald, Germany; Research and Development

"These alien materials are truly fascinating" said Doctor Shen, "they're like nothing on this Earth; tougher and lighter than any metal we know of".

"I recommend we start researching these alloys at once" added Vahlen, "we could potentially create a new type of body armour that would be considerably more resistant to alien firepower.

"Get on it as soon as you can" replied Bradford, "we need that improved armour right away".

* * *

**Dr. Shen's Research Notes**

The alien materials we recovered are incredibly durable, but without more intact samples or significant quantities we are unable to gain a full understanding. With the observations we've made so far though, we should be able to use the structure of the alloys as a blueprint for a carbon fibre nano-tube structure that could make a new type of protective jacketing possible. However, a full set of body armour is currently out of the question.

* * *

- X-COM Project Headquarters, Westerwald, Germany; Engineering

As Shen finished filing his report on the new alloys, Bradford entered Engineering accompanied by a tall dark haired man in a suit.

"Dr. Shen, this is Ronan Thorne, the council representative for the United States" he said, "he's here to check up on our progress".

* * *

**X-COM Dossier – Ronan Thorne**

A former detective turned politician.

Council member for the United States of America

* * *

"Greetings, doctor" said Thorne "it's good to see the X-COM engineering department in such good shape". Before he could continue, the UFO alert klaxon sounded and cut him off.

- X-COM Project Headquarters, Westerwald, Germany; Hangar

"UFO on radar; all pilots, battle stations" came the announcement of a new contact, accompanied by a blaring siren, "Pilots Naoto Miyamoto and Alex Cray, report to launch deck". The two pilots sprang to their feet and sprinted to the Raven interceptors on standby at the launch deck.

* * *

**X-COM Dossier – Naoto Miyamoto**

Highly experienced pilot

Several years flying with the Japan Air Self Defence Force

**X-COM Dossier – Alex Cray**

Formerly an officer in the British Fleet Air Arm

Master-level degree in Aeronautical Engineering

* * *

"Raven One, take the lead, Raven Two, provide support from a safe distance" ordered Bradford, "if R1 becomes too damaged to keep up the attack, take over!" The two Raven jets were moved into place by the launch mechanisms, as the doors in the celling ground open in preparation for the launch.

"Raven One, Raven Two, immediate launch!" ordered Bradford, "Good luck". The two jets soared off the launch platforms with an almighty roar of the engines and a great plume of smoke.

* * *

- Unknown Facility, New York, United States of America

A holo-globe almost identical to the X-COM one, but crimson rather than blue, floated in the centre of an expensively furnished room. Men in business attire sat at computer stations about the chamber, monitoring various readings on their machines.

"Sir, we have intercepted X-COM communications of a UFO moving in German airspace" announced one of the technicians, "they have dispatched interceptors to shoot it down". The addressed leader, a squat, balding man, nodded and switched on the intercom.

"All operatives, prepare to recover the wreckage" he ordered, "we must not allow X-COM to gain access to the Substance". A squad of men wearing face masks and waistcoats entered the room and made ready. Among them was a bulky Hispanic man with sinister yellow eyes and alarmingly visible veins across his exposed arms.

"We will find the UFO" he rumbled, "And kill anyone X-COM sends to interfere".

* * *

- Lower Saxony, Germany; Ravens One and Two Nearing Strike Range

"We have a visual on the UFO" announced Naoto, "we'll be in attack range in a few moments". The UFO was a large, flat disc with what seemed to be some kind of engines leaving a brilliant blue trail behind it as it flew. Raven One approached to strike distance.

As if on cue, the UFO's underbelly unfolded into a glowing tube that was trained on the interceptor.

"Now, I'm no expert", said Alex, "but I'd say that's probably not something you want pointed anywhere in your general direction".

"Yeah, thanks for the advice, smart ass!" growled Naoto, throwing the Raven into a dive and narrowly avoiding a stream of plasma from the UFO cannon. The Raven's Avalanche Missiles were primed with a flick of a switch, and as Naoto brought the jet back around three were loosed from their housings. The missiles streaked towards the UFO and detonated among its engines, sending it into a downward spiral.

"Target has been eliminated" said Naoto, "looks like it crashed near a farm, we should get a team down there to investigate".

* * *

- UFO Crash Site, Lower Saxony, Germany

A grey van, unmarked, pulled up outside the wrecked farmhouse. From within piled out ten of the mysterious operatives, and the Hispanic man, who seemed to be their leader.

"Find the UFO" he roared, "recover the Substance, intact!" The operatives readied high-tech assault rifles and spread out to search the area. Before long, they came upon a rotating canister. A harsh orange glow emanated from its depths.

"Tech" growled the Hispanic operative, "get this thing open and back to the van!" A man in a red waistcoat began to tinker with the canister and it slid open, revealing the source of the glow; a crystalline orange structure, which was promptly removed and placed in a secure case.

The roar of jet engines was heard as the X-COM Skyranger approached rapidly. The operatives readied their assault rifles and took cover for an ambush.

* * *

- Operation Burning Shroud, Lower Saxony, Germany

The Skyranger landed near a large barn and deployed its rear ramp. Edward Drake, Valerie Rosewood, Helen Raven, and a tall British man with a moustache emerged.

* * *

**X-COM Dossier – Cuthbert H. F. Dale**

British Special Air Service

Expert marksman and sniper with extensive experience

* * *

The four X-COM operatives spread out and began to search the area. Damian Drake's voice was heard on the radio.

"The crew could have survived the crash" he warned, "be on guard for an ambush". As the troops approached the barn, they heard movement inside. Ed signalled a halt.

"I don't think we're alone out here" he whispered. The others readied their weapons. On Ed's signal, they took up positions by the barn door.

"Dale, get the door" ordered Ed. The moustached man planted his armoured boot squarely in the centre of the door and kicked it off its hinges with a loud crash, sending it flying into a rather surprised enemy operative, who was bowled over with a startled yell. His fellow turned to fire at the X-COM troops but Dale clubbed him the butt of his assault rifle and knocked him unconscious.

"Human hostiles?" asked Helen.

"They must be here to steal the UFO tech, we have to stop them" replied Dale. A door on the other side of the barn burst open and four new enemies stormed in. They took aim with sleek German assault rifles and opened fire.

"Whoever these guys are, they've got some advanced equipment!" shouted Ed over the staccato bursts of enemy fire. Another enemy entered, at least half as big again as any of his fellows and with murderous yellow eyes. A lucky burst of fire from Val hit one of the enemy operatives and he fell down clutching his shoulder.

The new arrival was unfazed by the loss of an ally, and, drawing a custom shotgun, charged forward. Helen took aim with her LMG and sprayed him with high calibre bullets, but to seemingly no avail. A sickly orange glow surrounded his wounds and they clotted almost instantly, as he continued his assault, roaring like a wild animal.

"Time to go!" yelled Val, as the X-COM squad dived back out through the door they had entered through.

"What they hell was that guy?" gasped Dale. They fell back to the Skyranger, but stopped as the saw a spinning canister behind a haystack.

"That's alien tech for sure" said Ed, "Grab it and let's get the hell out of here". With the orange glowing canister in tow, they piled into the Skyranger and evacuated with haste.

* * *

**X-COM Mission Report – Operation Burning Shroud**

Aliens Killed – 0

X-COM Operatives Lost – 0

The alien crash site had already been looted by the time we got there. Someone was one step ahead of us and attacked our operatives as we arrived. The hostile operatives demonstrated some frightening capabilities in the field; the lead enemy could seemingly regenerate any damage we dealt to him. However, we recovered a mysterious canister from the site, made of the alien alloy (which we are glad to now have a significant quantity of from this source), and of unknown contents, but it seems to contain some crystalline suspension.

* * *

**Next Operation; Preview**

"We've got a message from a former Triad member; he says he has an alien device for us to study"

**Next Operation; Chilong**


End file.
